Rockstar021 The real story
by The Princess Of Pyromania
Summary: Rockstar021 is a super hero different from the other 20 Rockstars. All of her ancestors all become ghosts and live a life of saving innocent people. They all have only one goal: To become Rockstar1. Will it be Rockstar021 to be Rockstar1?
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

This story begins about two-hundred years ago. A super hero was new on earth. Her name was Maribel.

Maribel was only eighteen years old when she fell in love and had her first child. Maribel didn't know she had special powers until the day came when she was being chased down from stealing food from a local bakery because she needed to survive. She discovered that she could run faster than anyone else in the World.

When her child, Sarah grew up, she too had that power. They also both could teleport by just thinking of a different location. Somehow somewhere along the line, (probably about Sarah's great-grandchild) the names of the supernatural family were all known as the "Rockstars". Maribel of course was no longer alive, but was still well known as "the mother of all physical powers" or Rockstar1. Sarah was known as Rockstar2. And it all went on from there. Each of the Rockstars past Rockstar12 had one mission to complete which they each considered as their purpose to life. That purpose was to become Rockstar1. The one luck Rockstar who becomes Rockstar1 has the gift of being immortal forever as a human. There was only one way to kill one of the Rockstars: The Ectofunctus. Deep inside an old ghost town known as Port Phasmatys, there was a shrine of green glowing slime known as The Ectofunctus. The town once used to be full of happiness until Rockstar2's husband, Necrovarus, took over the town and turned all the citizens of Port Phasmatys into ghosts. Whenever a normal person fell into The Ectofunctus, nothing would happen except they would be covered in slime. If a Rockstar fell into The Ectofunctus however, they would be turned into a ghost and would live immortally forever unable to leave the ghost town. Every Rockstar from Rockstar1 in 1775 to the current Rockstar, all live and die the same: in immortality. Every Rockstar had a daughter who would become the next generation's Rockstar.

So the World went on for two-hundred years. All the Rockstars were the same but all had their own different stories and adventures. But there was one Rockstar who was different than them all. That one Rockstar was Rockstar021.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Wake up! It's your first day of training!" announced Mum.

I lived in some odd family of "superheroes". We weren't super. We were normal people.

My mother is Rockstar20.

I sat up in bed. My room looked like it belonged to a kindergartener. Pink and blue flowers were painted on the yellow walls. Butterfly decorations hung from the ceiling.

I yawned.

"C'mon! Training starts in exactly one hour! You can't be late on your first day. Alex Zelena will be very disappointed," said Mum.

I didn't like Alex much. He was the Rockstar's "secret" agent. He wasn't much of a secret though. He talked a lot and was very annoying. He too was immortal but that's just luck. If someone stabbed him in the heart or shot him he would surely die. I call him Alex just to aggravate him. He prefers to be called "Alex Z." or something. He thinks he's a rapper but he doesn't realize that he's too old. I think being twelve thousand or so years old would be a little over the maximum age of a real life singer.

I don't approve of him having to be my agent.

I looked up at the ceiling of my room. I was thirteen years old and I had to quit real school just so I could go to some lame training school or something? I never even got to see high school! I never did go to school past the eighth grade. All the Rockstars since Rockstar12 had to take this "training class" instructed by Alex Z. so they could become "powerful heroes" one day.

Why couldn't I just be normal? Why was I brought in this crazy family?

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was time for breakfast. My twin brother, Jason, was already there eating cereal.

"You're lucky Jase. You don't have to worry about saving the World," I said pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah but you're lucky you get to be famous and a hero. I'll be known as "Rockstar's brother" all my life," he said.

I didn't say anything. There was no point in speaking with Jason when he was going on about his "being a famous person's brother" issue.

Jason and I don't get along very well.

Later that day, I finally went to my training class. Alex Z. was of course the instructor and somehow I had to find a way to beat him at fighting by the time my training was over. Which of course my training would probably never end due to the great attitude and optimism I had going on. I needed inspiration.

"Hello Miss Rockstar twenty-one," said Alex Z.

He pronounced the T in _twenty-one_ heavily and sounded as if he were disgusted by my name.

He wrote my name down on a paper and gave it to me.

"Jack face! My name isn't spelled like Rockstar21!" I yelled to him.

He seemed confused.

"Then how do you spell your name then," he said, sounding annoyed.

I erased my name and wrote it my way.

Rockstar021.

"Why do you put a zero in your name? No Rockstar has ever put a zero in their name unless they had a number like ten or twenty. Zero-Twenty-One is how you write your na-"

"I write it with a zero and that's how I will have it. That is _my_ name. Not _your_ name. Spell it right," I said slowly, cutting him off.

"Whatever you say. Rockstar Zero-Twenty-One," he said.

I cringed in anger.

"You don't pronounce the zero! It's written with a zero but it's still pronounced Rockstar Twenty-One! Get it right! You are so stupid!" I yelled.

Jason snickered.

Yes, my brother was in my class too. He had to learn how to fight too so he could "join his sister's team and become and elite hero" or something stupid like that. My opinion for that is something called "bullcrap". My family needs to learn the definition of it.

"Rocky fight me," said Alex.

I stood up.

"Okay fine. I'll fight you," I said.

I knew what he was thinking. He thought that I would be the same as all my past ancestors. When he told them to fight him they said "Sure! I'll win!" when really they lost and he got to rub it in their face.

I knew better. I learned a few tricks from a book I read about fighting. Maybe I had what it took to take down Alex. Maybe I was stronger than the strongest Rockstar, Rockstar18. I doubted it and just decided to fight Alex just for fun.

I stood up in fighting stance.

"Good stance. Now to fight all you have to do is-" instructed Alex.

I punched him upside the face and he flew backwards, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

I just stood there and watched him get up slowly.

"Damn girl! You're not like the others," he said.

Did I mention that even the strongest and most powerful Rockstar, Rockstar18 couldn't bring him down either? She almost did but never succeeded.

I didn't think nothing of my great success like Alex and Jason did.

Jason though it was "epic" how I took down Alex in one hit.

"That old geezer must be getting old. You took him down like _bam!_" ranted Jason after class.

"Yeah. I'm such a great hero. Next thing you know he's gonna teach me how to say "Mama" and he'll compliment me like I was a baby," I said.

"I wish I could've taken him down today. I hate him so much. You ever notice how dumb and how oblivious he is?" asked Jason.

"Yes I know. I hate him too. I don't want to have him in my group," I said.

"You don't have a choice. No one does. Maybe one day he'll go die," said Jason.

We both laughed and entered the door to our house. We both knew that our limited future was coming up soon but we didn't know how soon it was going to come. It felt like just a few seconds passed and Jason and I went from little brunette kids to old blonde hair colored adults. We both had green eyes and were both short.

We also discovered along the way in our journey that we had special powers.

Power/Talent 1: Fire/Ice - Any Rockstar can shoot fire or ice from her hands.

Power/Talent 2: Speed - Any Rockstar can run at billions and billions miles per hour and be at one location to the next in milliseconds.

Power/Talent 3: Mind Reading - Any Rockstar who has a twin, triplet, (and so forth) can read the mind of the other twin and the twin can also read the Rockstar's mind.

Power/Talent 4: Teleporting - Any Rockstar can teleport herself and her team to any location just by thinking of it.

The powers we have are lame. I think they're nothing special. The power of being able to kick butt is a much better power than anything.

Maybe being a super hero wouldn't be so bad. Tomorrow was the day of my graduation and I would become a "true hero". Jason isn't so proud to be my brother right now. I don't blame him.

Who knows? Maybe everything will work out okay. Maybe something good will finally happen. Maybe life really is worth living, even if it's a super hero life.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Today is a special day to the Rockstar family. The young Rockstar021 and her twin brother, Jason Lynnay are now celebrating their official graduation of the Superhero Training Course provided by _me_, Alex Zelena. Yes I know I am great, thank you everyone. I do of course realize that I have amazing good looks and I am proud to be a superhero," Alex ranted.

He was very conceited. I hated him even more. That old guy needed to seriously retire. His one music video he created was a rap song he made about himself back when my mum was growing up. His video is very fun to make fun of if you need to laugh. He wears an extreme amount of bling and tries to rap like a typical teenage black kid. But since he's over twelve-thousand years old, he fails completely and all the gangster kids of today just make fun of him.

Watching him stand there and rant about superheroes and crap is very annoying. I'm just waiting for him to start rapping. Wait, is that a grey hair I see? No way! He's finally getting old!

"Rockstar021 was the first student ever to teach me how to fight. It's in her blood to become a great hero. The World needs her. We all do. We are also very grateful to have her twin brother, Jason, here with us as well. He too will help our World and save us all from evil harms," said Alex.

I was about to fall asleep. So far my day has been to busy for me and it was only about to get worse.

At seven o'clock this morning my mum woke me up yelling "Hey! Today's graduation day! Rise and shine dammit!"

Of coarse I was just sitting there saying nothing and wishing I could go die and be saved from all this pathetic crap.

Then at school before the graduation, Alex tried to get me to wear a graduation gown like all the high school students wear.

I would've done this if it were high school. I refused to wear it because a pointless training school like this needed to just go away forever! I hated this place.

So instead I just ended up wearing my white T-shirt with the skull on it and my favorite pair of jeans and some black shoes.

Jason cared just as much as I did and he wore just a blue shirt, a pair of jeans, and his white shoes.

This wasn't an important event at all. Superheroes are just stories that people make up so Hollywood can make a big movie of it that makes millions of dollars.

Maybe one day the Rockstar's past stories will be made into a book and a million dollar movie and end up like all the other fictional heroes.

Hopefully Alex won't be in the story much. Or if somehow he is, I hope in the movie they play his music video so he looks like a complete moron.

Here I was. I was eighteen years old and I finally completed school. College isn't necessary for the Rockstars because our only job is to save the World. All I had to do now was get married.

I did have a boyfriend though. His name is Chris Martian. He's from the planet Neptune. He told me many stories about that place.

"Would you like to hear a story?" he asked me one day.

"Sure!" I said.

"This story is about my home. My old planet Neptune." he said.

I eagerly listened.

"There were two leaders of Neptune. Combaca and Yetalo. Both of them wanted to rule Neptune. Millions of years ago, they fought for who would take over. Combaca was older so he won. However, Combaca did let Yetalo rule his World with him. Yetalo of course did so. Though one day millions of years later, Yetalo grew stronger and decided to start an army of aliens from the Eastern hemisphere of Neptune. They were known as the Yetelians. Combaca did the same. His people were known as the Combacians. They were all from the Western hemisphere. I am a Combacian. For years the brothers' armies fought. Both lost lives of their armies and citizens. Some aliens flew rockets out of the World and no one knows where they are now. Most are probably dead. Others may have found a planet far away from here. None are on this planet except me. Soon afterwards Yetalo decided to land a bomb on the Combacians. The bomb was powerful and it exploded the entire planet. There were no survivors. Maybe one day I'll go back. Maybe I can become the new leader of that planet. Not all hope is lost. Sophie, one day will you go with me to Neptune and help me bring back my home planet?" he asked me.

I was so caught up in his story that I almost didn't realize that he was asking me a question.

"Sure, sure," I said.

That's what I would do. I would escape the real World and go to Neptune forever with Chris. We'd be happy and I'd never have to worry about anything. I can't wait to get out of this place now.

The plan worked. I got away from Earth and now Chris and I live on Neptune. Am I happy? Maybe a little. Is he happy? Yes. It's boring here. There's nothing to do. This planet is empty. Alex Z. keeps trying to convince me to come back. Everyone back at Earth were dying. Rockstar20 found her way to the Ectofunctus. One day I will too. If only there were a way to defeat That stupid Ectofunctus and Necrovarus. Maybe one day I'll find that way. Right now I'm just concentrating on the new life of Rockstar22, my daughter.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

My daughter's name is Alia. Alia Renée Martian. She has brown hair and pink eyes. In the supernatural World, pink eyes did not mean a good thing. We have a son too. His name is Nieko Lynnay Martian. He has black hair and blue eyes. They didn't like living on Neptune much. They dreamed of going to my home planet. I too wanted to go back.

One day I got a phone call from Alex Z. He said he needed us back. Some of our old friends were going on a mission and they needed help. I agreed to help.

Later that day we packed up the rocket and we headed to Earth. Chris didn't like the idea of going back much though.

"Why can't we just stay there? When we stay in Neptune we don't get older at all. We can live in immortality forever and keep our happiness," he said.

"What happiness?" asked Nieko.

Nieko was seventeen. He was old enough to understand what was going on.

"You know. Being alone. Away from pathetic humans," said Chris.

"Humans are not pathetic! That one time when we went to Grandma's house was fun. They're human. I like the human World. Neptune is so boring. I'm glad we're leaving. Now I won't be so bored anymore and I can actually have friends!" said Alia.

"No. Humans are an idiotic race. This is a dumb idea. We should just go home. Why leave here just for some friends that are older that dirt?" asked Chris.

"We want to go. Stop being selfish Dad," said Nieko.

"Selfish! I'm not being selfish! You idiotic humans are! I just decided to bring the greatest Rockstar here so she could help me rebuild this World and we could've been happy and immortal forever! But now we have to leave it all just for some stupid humans back at Earth!" yelled Chris.

My jaw dropped.

"You are the most greatest moron and most conceited alien ever! I give up. We're going to Earth and you can't change that. Three against one. We win. And if you dare to ever try to leave the group and break the rule I will hunt you down and that will be the end of you," I said.

"I'm screwed no matter what I do. That's just how it is," said Chris.

The rest of the ride back to Earth was quiet. Once we got there, we all moved back into our old home and we sat around and watched T.V.

The next day, the mission started. We woke up early and we went along on our mission. Our team was small but we fought okay. I had an Ectophial. If I poured out the slime that was inside the small jar, all the other past Rockstars from the Ectofunctus would return into our army as ghosts until I dismissed them.

Little seven-year-old Alia learned how to fight fast. She was good too. She was announced as Rockstar22 several years ago and she almost fought better than me.

During the mission however, something bad happened. Our opponent was a good group of varied warriors. Alia wanted to join them. She betrayed us for them. I suspected Chris had something to do with it, for he wanted "revenge" or something like that. It sucked being a superhero.

When the mission was over, we won. Alia died in battle due to betrayal. If she didn't betray us, she would have never died. Rockstar22 was now another member of the Ectofunctus. I am disappointed yes, but everything was mostly all back to normal again.

Except one thing.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Towards the end of the mission, our opponents escaped. We found them hiding in Port Phasmatys. I knew that town better than anyone. That was my home.

"This place is scary," said Nieko.

"Yeah. Vampires!" said Chris.

I was annoyed with Chris and his fear of vampires.

We then arrived at the boating dock at the edge of town. The "bad-guys" were hiding on the ships.

I then had a bright idea. I ran to the Ectofunctus.

The ghosts of my ancestors all were trapped inside this mysterious shrine of green gooey slime.

"You will all thank me for this," I said to myself.

I jumped up in the air about fifty feet above ground and I landed straight down on the Ectofunctus.

I didn't want to fall inside the pool of slime or else I would join the other Rockstars. My goal was to free them.

I nearly did disappear inside the Ectofunctus. Luckily though, at the last second, someone reached in and pulled me out before I died.

"She saved us. This young Rockstar," said a voice.

I was coughing from nearly drowning in the slime.

I looked up at what was speaking.

It appeared to be a ghost of one of the former Rockstars.

I didn't know what to think. At first I was glad that someone saved my life but then I felt scared because there were so many of them! I've seen pictures of all the Rockstars and I've studied each one of them back in training school.

Rockstar1 was famous for being the first Rockstar and was born with these supernatural powers that we all have today. Rockstar2 was famous for marrying Necrovarus who was the creator of the Ectofunctus so he, his family, and his town citizens could live forever. Rockstar3 didn't have anything really special. Rockstar4 and Rockstar5 were twins. Rockstar6 was known as the most idiotic Rockstar. All the other Rockstars were normal except Rockstar10,11, and 12 which were triplets. That was kind of cool. Rockstar13 didn't speak English. She could understand English but she could only speak Spanish. Rockstar18 was known as the most powerful Rockstar. Rockstar20 was my mum, and I am Rockstar021.

"How did she save us? Necrovarus had us trapped here for eternity," said Rockstar2.

"I killed Necrovarus," I said.

I did kill Necrovarus long ago. It was on of my missions during my training days. I defeated him and his ghost warriors. The citizens of the town were free but I didn't have the strength to break the Ectofunctus and free the Rockstars. But now I had the strength to do anything.

"It appears that this young Rockstar has an abundance of power. Even more power than I. What is your name kid?" asked Rockstar18.

"Rockstar021," I said shakily.

"Rockstar021! The hero to us all! We are in your debt young Rockstar021. The Rockstars will no longer be inside the Ectofunctus," she said.

I smiled.

"I'm not that great of a hero. All I did was-" I started to say.

"No. You are a hero Rockstar021. A true hero. We are now forever free from the Ectofunctus for eternity. We don't know how to thank you," said Rockstar18. "There is nothing," I said.

"Why the hell am I dead?" asked a small voice.

A little ghost looked up at me. It was Alia.

"You betrayed us. You know the rules. If you betray us then you'll die," I said.

"But Dad made me! You have to believe me! He made me betray you so he could get the team smaller and then eventually he could defeat you. Think about it. Alex Z. even died before the mission. He's trying to defeat us all! Then he'll take the Ectophial and bring us all to Neptune so he could have his army and we'll be doomed forever! You're just falling in his traps now!" she said angrily.

I believed her. It all made sense. Alex Z. was the one who helped most of the Rockstars on their journey to their great strengths they have today. Chris would just want to use those powers for his own good to bring back his planet and destroy the human World. I would never let that happen. This was my home.

"Okay. I'll think of a plan. He won't be around for much longer," I said.

Not much long afterwards, we were called to another mission. This mission was the worst of them all. Jason re-appeared. We found out that he was secretly living on Neptune as well. Only he was living on the Eastern Hemisphere all this time. He was a Yetelian. Of course him and Chris didn't get along so well due to their differences of Neptune territorial leaders.

But I was more of on Jason's side than Chris's side.

"I always knew Chris was a loser. Told ya sis," said Jason.

"Yeah and? We're not even together anymore so it doesn't matter. He's trying to defeat our team. I don't know what to do," I said.

"Lead him into betraying us. Then you can kill him," said Jason.

"No. He's not that stupid. He won't fall for that. We must think of something else. I'm just gonna wait for the right moment," I said.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Chris ended up betraying our group. He got in a fight with my brother, Jason. The whole group spent several days searching the World to find him. Finally on the fifth day of searching, we got news. Rockstar13 called up the whole group to tell us all.

"Me parece Señor Chris Martian!" she announced

Jason liked being back on earth. He found his old friends again and met the love of his life. Her name was Megan. She was a friend of mine as a child. She was very sweet, shy, but yet you wouldn't want to mess with her. Her hair was as red as a crayon-literally. Of course then Megan and Jason decided to have a child. Her name was Elenia. Elenia was a great help to our team. She was declared Rockstar23 when she was nine years old.

But not everything was perfect from then on.

One day Megan was driving Elenia, Nieko, and I around town. We were having fun laughing on our way to lunch when our car was hit by a drunk driver. I was able to save everyone but not everyone lived. Megan died in the accident. Nieko was perfectly fine. Elenia was seriously injured. Jason and I spent days in the hospital with her. The doctors told us she wouldn't make it. There was nothing we could do. But by some miracle, Elenia did make it through and she was fine once she recovered. Everything was okay from then on.

Life goes by fast when you're having fun. I watched my son get married and adopt a child. His wife was a mysterious person who was a member of a group known as "The Dark Dudes". I had no idea what that was. The child they adopted name was Kimiko. Her biological parents and older brother died from a volcanic eruption. She didn't become a Rockstar and so the Rockstars ended with Rockstar23. I was made Rockstar1 after I freed the other Rockstars. My goal was made. I had won. I now live with the other Rockstars. The super hero life is over for us all. Kimiko had a triplets named Rocky, Treasa, and Elliot. They all died at a young age when Rocky's ship sank in the ocean. Our family ended there. Nothing is really left of us any longer. Everyone is super in their own way. We all live different lives but we all die in the end. We all are legendary heroes.


End file.
